1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures and systems, particularly to a lighting system that is normally used in doors, known as track lighting.
2. Prior Art
Track lighting systems normally includes an elongated fixture/conductor track having a generally U shape with two conductors for electric power extending longitudinally along the length of the interior walls of the U shaped track. The two conductors are normally open conduits secured inside grooves of the track, insulated from the track. Each conduit is connected to opposite terminals of an electric power supply. A locking electric fixture, supported in the U shaped track, may be unlocked and moved along the track as desired. When locked in a location along the track, the fixture makes electric contact with each conduit in the track. The locking electric fixture may be an electric receptacle into which an electric plug is connected or electric socket into which an electric bulb is screwed, or may be an electric connection on to which an electric fixture, such as a hanging light fixture or chandelier is hung and/or connected. The U shaped track may be fixed to a surface, such as a wall, a ceiling or a floor of a room or space, for example. The two open conduits supported along the track are each connected to opposing terminals of an electric power supply.
In the United States of America, standard electric power supplied to homes and/or business establishments is an alternating current (AC) power, 110-120 volt, 60 cycle AC power. Most electric wiring systems, electric lighting fixtures and electric appliances have been developed and designed to carry and be driven by 110-120 volt, 60 cycle AC power. A popular light bulb in current use is the incandescent light bulb designed to be driven by a 110-120 volt, 60 cycle AC electric power. However, it has been found that light bulbs may be designed to be driven by an electric power that has different characteristics than the normal electric 110-120 volt, 60 cycle AC power. For example, 12 volt high intensity lamp bulbs, designed to be driven by a 12 volt electric power source, are available over the counter. These 12 volt lamp bulbs provide a more intense light than the average incandescent light bulb driven by 110-120 volt, 60 cycle power. The 12 volt high intensity lamp system usually includes an AC to AC converter to reduce the 110-120 volts to 12 volts. Also, fluorescent lamps are available that are driven by a pulsed AC, the pulsed AC being converted from the 110-120 volt, 60 cycle power. Lamp bulbs are available, over the counter, in different forms and designs, which require an electric driving power with different electric characteristics than provided by the normal 110-120 volt, 60 cycle AC power. In order to adapt, for example, these more intense light lamp bulbs to track lighting systems, an AC to AC converter was interposed between the track supporting the open conduits and the source of electric power. The AC to AC converter, which is well known in the art, changes the primary power into a secondary electric power which has electric values or characteristics which different from the electric characteristics of the primary power. The AC to AC converter is interposed between the electric power source and the light bulb and in track lighting system the AC to AC converter is interposed between the normal or primary electric power, 110-120 volt, 60 cycle AC, for example, and the conduits in the track. In conventional track lighting systems conduits along the entire length of the track carry the output of the AC to AC converter, that is, the secondary power, and the track lighting system is limited to the use of light bulbs and/or electric fixtures driven by the same secondary electric power, that is, the output of the AC to AC converter. In addition, the AC to AC converter, interposed between the track and the power source, is usually in a fixed position, in a box or casing at or near the track supporting the conduits and make the lighting system unsightly. In order to avoid the unsightly appearance of the box the box is often imbedded in a wall or floor. Embedding or hiding the box supporting the AC to AC electric converter is costly and inconvenient when one desires to change the type of light bulb used in the track lighting system, since the AC to AC electric converter may need to be changed also.
The present invention is a novel track lighting system that provides a U shaped track which supports two or more electric conduits in grooves, in the cavity of the track where the grooves and the conduits therein extend, essentially, along the length of the track. The electric conduits in the track are connected to the standard electric power, or primary power, such as 110-120 volt, 60 cycle electric power, for example, so that the electric conduits, along the entire length of the track become the output for the primary electric power. An electric converter means, such as an AC to AC converter, for example, is supported in the track and is electrically connected to the conduits in the grooves of the track. The electric converter means is interposed between the conduits in the track and the light fixture in the track lighting system. The electric converter means is recessed in the track and supported by the track by inserting at least a portion of the electric converter means into the cavity of the track and securing the electric converter means in the track. The electric converter means may be held, recessed in the track at substantially any location along the track. The electric converter means is removable from the track and may therefore be repositioned from location to location, along the track, as desired. The electric converter means is electrically connected to the conduits in the grooves of the track by positioning input contacts of the electric converter means in the grooves of the track, so that the input contacts make electrical contact with the conduits in the track. The electric converter means is driven by the primary electric power and a secondary electric power, the output of the electric converter means, is provided. The characteristics or properties of the secondary electric power are defined by the requirements of the lamp bulb driven by the secondary power. Connecting the electric converter means to the conduits of the track may be done at substantially any location along the track. The electric converter means is movable so that it may be positioned at any location along the track. Since the electric converter means may be positioned at any location along the track and may be connected to the electric conduits at any point along the track, the secondary output of the electric converter means may be made available at any point along the track. The electric converter output may be a pair of terminals or wires for connection to an electric fixture, such as a chandelier, or an electric receptacle for receiving an electric plug, or a socket for receiving an electric light bulb, for example. Within the concept of the invention, a plurality of individual electric converter means are connected to the same track so that a plurality of secondary electric power sources, each having different electric characteristics from the characteristics of the primary power and from each other, are available along the length of the same track.
Typically, a track for a track lighting system is available in lengths of two, four and eight feet. The tracks may be fixed to a wall, floor or ceiling of a space or room, for example or may be hung, suspended or otherwise supported from the ceiling or some upper support in a structure, building or home, for example. The track is a U shaped channel with opposing lips located at the opening of the track.
From another aspect the invention provides an electricity converter means or electric converter means with an input, an output and a support/connector means which is supported in and connected to a track of a track lighting system. The electric converter means may be an AC to AC converter, an AC to DC converter or any other electric converter means which, when connected to a standard power, at its input, provides a secondary output having electric properties which differ from the electric properties of the standard power. Preferably, an electric converter means provides a secondary output having electric properties required to drive an high intensity discharge lamp bulb. The secondary power output may have electric characteristics for driving another type of lamp bulb such as an high intensity lamp bulb or other incandescent lamp bulb, or a fluorescent lamp bulb, for example. The electric properties of the output of the electric converter means is defined by the electric requirements needed to drive the lamp bulb used in conjunction with the particular electric converter means. The electric converter means may be fixed, providing an electric output with fixed characteristics or may be variable, having the capability of changing the electrical characteristics of its output, on demand. Accordingly, a central processing unit (CPU) or microprocessor may be used in association with the electrical converter means for controlling the output of the electric converter means. The memory of the CPU may be programmed to select one or more of a variety of electric characteristics available as an output of the variable output electric converter means. A key board, connected to the CPU is provided for selecting a program in the CPU, as desired. The CPU or microprocessor and key board may be used as a switching means to turn the electric converter means on and off, as desired.
Reference to a modular unit includes the electric converter means, its input element and output element and the support/connector means for holding the modular unit in the track and for connecting the electric converter means to the conduits in the track. Preferably, the electric converter means is mounted or retained within the case of the modular unit. A support/connector means, coupled to the casing of the modular unit and to the input of the electric converter means, is provided for holding and supporting the modular unit recessed in the cavity of the track and for connecting the electric converter means to the conduits in the track. The input of the electric converter is connected to conduits in the track carrying the primary electric power. The output of the electric converter means includes a socket adapted to secure an high intensity discharge lamp bulb.
By supporting and/or retaining a plurality of modular units along the same track, each modular unit including a different, distinct electric converter means so that each electric converter means provides a distinctive secondary electric power output having its own distinctive electric characteristics, several electric outputs, each having different electric characteristics is provided along the same track. Switching the modular units on and off may provide different lighting effects from a variety of lights controlled by the respective outputs.